With the advancement of science and technologies, various high-tech electronic products, including various electronic apparatuses such as notebook computers, mobile phones, and tablet computers (PAD), have been developed to meet people's needs.
In addition to significant increases in functions and applications enabled by these high-tech products, a wireless communication function needs to meet mobile device requirements, so people may use these high-tech electronic products anywhere and anytime using the wireless communication functions. Flexibility and convenience of these high-tech electronic products have been significantly improved. Today people no longer need to call from limited areas, and their lives are benefited because of application of these electronic products.
In general, wireless communication involves antennas. Existing antenna structures on IC circuits include dipole antenna, monopole antenna, patch antenna, planar inverted-F antenna, meander line antenna, inverted-L antenna, loop antenna, spiral antenna, spring antenna, and the like. A known approach manufactures an antenna directly on the surface of a circuit board. In this approach, the antenna may occupy an additional area of the circuit board, which is relatively undesirable. For various electronic apparatus, a large circuit board results in a large electronic apparatus. However, a main purpose of designing and developing these electronic apparatus is to enable a user to conveniently carry the electronic apparatuses. Therefore, a problem to be solved is to reduce the antenna structure area on circuit boards thereby improving integration performance.
In addition, most of existing antennas have a single-layer packaging structure. These antennas have low efficiency, and cannot meet the increasing requirements on antenna performance. Moreover, in an existing packaging manner, an antenna feeder is packaged by using a PCB substrate. Holes are provided in a PCB substrate by means of mechanical drilling or laser drilling, and then metal is filled in the holes by means of chemical plating or electroplating, thereby packaging the antenna feeder. In this packaging manner, side walls of the antenna feeder are rough because the holes obtained through drilling have rough side walls. Rough side walls result in severe loss of signals sent and received by the antenna and hence degrade electrical properties of the antenna package. In addition, because the antenna feeder is fabricated in the PCB substrate, it is impossible to fabricate a long antenna feeder, meanwhile the fabrication cost is high.
Based on the foregoing descriptions, it is necessary to provide an appropriate antenna package structure and a method to make it.